Happy Valentines Day Takato Matsuda!
by Nur Nazirul
Summary: Juri plans to give Takato the best Valentines Day give ever! But will it be a success or end with disaster? Parody of a Spongebob Squarepants episode. Jurato oneshot!


I didn't plan this. But for the sake of Valentines Day, I've planned this parody. I don't own Digimon or Spongebob Squarepants.

Happy Valentines Day Takato Matsuda! (Parody of the Spongebob Squarepants episode 'Valentines Day!'.

Warning: I haven't watch that episode for a long time so bear with me okay? Also, this is a Jurato (Takato/Juri) fic so don't flame me by saying "Jurato sucks a**! Rukato is better!".

* * *

It's a beautiful day in Shinjuku, Japan (Tamers home town) and it's Valentines Day! The scene charges as we saw a 10 year old girl carrying many Valentines Day cards. Her name is Juri Katou.

"Happy Valentines Day Shinjuku!" Juri exclaimed cheerfully as she began to give the cards to everyone she knows. The first one to receive is Kouji Minamoto. Kouji however hated the card before he rips it and throws it into the garbage bin. Back to Juri, she gives another card to Yoshino Fujieda who's driving her car. While smiling happily to Juri, Yoshino accidently crashed her car to a fire hydrant.

* * *

After tons of cards were given to everyone else (and of course apologizing to Yoshino due to the car crash earlier), Juri makes her way to meet her friends Ruki Makino, Jenrya Li and Ryo Akiyama.

"Happy Valentines Day everyone!" Juri exclaimed before she gives her last three cards.

"Thanks." Ruki replied. Everyone then looked at a giant chocolate balloon behind them.

"I'm sure Takato will love this." said Jenrya.

"So how would we do this again?" asked Juri.

"Simple. Step 1: You take Takato to a carnival on this city. Step 2: You will position yourself and Takato on top of the Ferris wheel. Step 3: We arrived and presto! A giant chocolate balloon that's defiantly going to throw Takato's socks off." explained Ryo.

"You're good at explaining plans aren't you?" asked Ruki.

"Of course I am Wildcat." answered Ryo. "Now let's roll."

* * *

At the Matsuda's residence, Juri saw Takato carving a piece of wood that he's already finished carving it into a wooden piece that is shaped of heart. "Juri's going to love this!" exclaimed Takato. Unknown to Takato, Juri is standing behind him. "Takato-kun?" called Juri.

"Hello?" Takato didn't replied to Juri. Instead, he thought that the wooden piece is talking to him.

"It's me Juri!" called Juri, but Takato keeps looking at the wooden piece.

"What are you doing in there?" asked Takato to the wooden piece which he thought it was Juri.

"Takato!" shouted Juri.

"You're in there? Hang on I get you out!" Takato smashes the wooden piece only to see no one in it. "I... I killed my childhood friend!" Takato shouted as he thought he has just killed Juri before crying.

"I'm behind you Takato-kun." called Juri as Takato looked behind.

"Is that you? Oh well. Happy Valentines Day Juri-chan! Here's your gift!" Takato gives the smashed wooden piece to Juri.

"Err... Thank you?" Juri accepted the gift... maybe not quite. "I have something for you too." Juri continued.

"A gift for me? What is it?" Takato asked excitingly.

"It's the greatest..." said Juri as Takato were getting excited. "The biggest..." Takato gets more excited. "The bestest..." Takato starts to sweat excitement. "Present ever!" as Juri were done talking, Takato started to bounce around excited and overjoyed just like Guilmon eating a bread. "But you can't have it yet." said Juri.

"Why not?" asked Takato.

"Because it's not ready." Juri answered.

"It's it ready?"

"Not yet."

"How about now?"

"No." the two continued as Juri takes Takato to the Valentines Day carnival.

* * *

"Okay. Here it is!" Juri shows the carnival to Takato.

"You brought a carnival? Yes! It's all mine! Thank you very much Juri-chan!" exclaimed Takato before he ran inside the carnival.

"Wait up... Takato-kun." Juri tried to call Takato back, but it's no use. Inside the carnival, Takato started to act like he owns the carnival. He stands on the middle of the boardwalk and asked everyone to get out of the carnival. Everyone who's walking on the boardwalk thinks Takato a loony.

"It's... not... a... carnival." Juri said as she's out of breath, thanks to her running.

"It's not?" Takato asked as Juri nodded. She then gives Takato a 500 Yen coin. "Here, why don't you use this to..." before she could even continue, Takato snatched the coin. "500 Yen coin? I always wanted that!" exclaimed Takato.

"It's not the coin." said Juri. She then continued "Now go and get some cotton candy."

"Cotton candy? Yeah!" Takato then rushed onto the cotton seller man named Junpei Shibayama.

"Get away from my cart you weird freak!" shouted Junpei as he's running away from a lustful Takato while pushing his cart at the same time. While Takato were busy playing 'Cats and Mouse', Juri heard a slow voice from her walkie-talkie. That voice says "Team Balloon to Katou-chan. Ruki Makino of Team Balloon to Katou-chan. Do you read me?" She took it out and managed to reply the call. "Katou-chan to Team Balloon. I'm here." replied Juri.

The scene changes to a giant flying chocolate balloon. Controlling it are Jenrya, Ruki and Ryo. "I got a visual on the carnival. You want to bring it in?" asked Ruki.

"Not yet. Takato-kun is trying to guess what it is." Juri replied.

"Okay then. Team Balloon out." The call was ended.

"Umm... Wildcat?" Ryo asked to Ruki.

"What's wrong right now?" asked Ruki. Ryo then points his finger to a group of DemiDevimons flying towards them. "DemiDevimon!" screamed the trio. The DemiDevimons however took a bite on the balloon.

"It's a chocolate eating DemiDevimon!" shouted Jenrya as the three ordered their repective Digimons to fight the flying pests.

* * *

Back to the madness:

"If it's not cotton candy, then what is it?" asked Takato.

"You'll have to guess." answered Juri as Takato started to answer.

"Is it this tent?"

"No." Juri shook her head

Takato then picked up a boy named Tomoki Himi. "This guy?" asked Takato.

"Not a person." answered Juri

After Takato drops Tomoki hard onto the ground, he looked though a microscope and saw tiny microorganisms swimming around in a glass. "This whatever-they-call it thing?" asked Takato.

"No." answered Juri. She seems to be enjoying this.

"You're good. Maybe the present is not in the carnival, but it might be on top of that Mount 'Climb Up and Fall Off'!" Takato runs out from the carnival, climbs to the top of the mountain, falls over the edge on the mountain, and hits the ground hard (just like what Patrick would do at Spongebob Squarepants episode 'Valentines Day'). He ran towards Juri and says "It's not here either!"

"Are you sure?" asked Juri. After that, Takato went to the mountains again to do the same suicidal stunts. Meanwhile, Juri took out her walkie-talkie. "Katou-chan to Team Balloon. Bring it in!"

"Actually we have a problem." replied Ruki as she, Jenrya and Ryo watches their digimons trying to get rid of the DemiDevimons trying to bite the living daylights out of the balloon. We got a pack of chocolate eating DemiDevimons attacking us and... HOLY SHIT!" she shouted as a larger digimon strikes them. It was Devidramon. "We got bigger threat as we might be late."

"Late? What about Takato-kun?" asked Juri.

"Take him to the Ferris wheel and we meet you there. Team Balloon out." The call was ended. "If Takato-kun didn't get this present..." before Juri could finish the sentence in her thoughts, Takato came covered in dirt and bruises.

"I've fell down the mountain 5 times! Where is it?" asked Takato, getting a little bit crazy.

"It's on the... Ferris wheel." Juri said worriedly.

"Ferris wheel!" Takato screamed as he grabs Juri's arm, dragging her to the Ferris wheel.

After a few rotations, the two friends are on top of the wheel. "I'm ready for the gift! Where is it!" Takato said eagerly.

"You're going to get it here... just wait." Juri is getting worried that the balloon didn't show up yet so she took out her walkie-talkie again. "Juri Katou to Team Balloon. Can you read me?"

"Ruki to Katou-chan. responded Ruki as the three were getting busier fighting the Demidevimons and Devidramons. "We have no choice but to Bio Merge with our Digimons so it might take a lot of time. Go for plan B."

"Plan B?" before Juri could asked, the call was ended. Juri then looked at Takato, focusing to the sky.

"Takato-kun. You know how you would do if something that you planned didn't happen right?" Juri asked nervously. Takato, impatiently waiting for the surprise, starts to shake their Ferris wheel sit back and forth. "Think Juri think!" Juri finally comes out with something: She threw out an open hand to Takato.

"What is it?" asked Takato.

"It's a handshake. Not just any handshake, but a handshake of our friendship. Happy Valentines Day Takato-kun." Juri answered guiltily. After Takato shook it, he looked at his hand with a grumpy expression. And so the day continued with the two friends going for more fun at the carnival. However, Takato didn't fell any fun at all since he's only looking at his hand.

* * *

After a fun ride, the two were sitting on a bench. Takato sighed "I've been thinking. At first, a handshake doesn't seem looks like much, but really if the thought that counts..."

Just then, Takeru Takaishi walked over to them with a heart shaped box with chocolate inside. "Thanks for the chocolates Juri!"

"You're welcome Takeru." replied Juri as Takato continued "And even though I was expecting more..."

Then, Miyako Inoue walked over them. "Thanks for the hard drive Juri! Happy Valentines day!" she said appreciatively.

"You too Miyako." Juri replied as the computer obcessed girl walks off. Meanwhile, Takato continued 'And not that it matters that we've been friends for so long..."

Suddenly, Hikari Yagami walked over them with a new camera. "Thanks for the camera Juri! You're one good friend." Then she whispered to Takato "Can you believe her? I've just been her friend yesterday!" As Hikari walks away, Takato continues with an anger vein on his forehead "As I was saying..."

Takato's words were cut off as a kid named Daisuke Motomiya asked them about what time it is.

"That's it!" Takato finally cracks, picking up Daisuke and throws him far away from the carnival. "I NEED LOVE TOO!" Takato screamed as loud as Megidramon could roar.

No. He's now more insane than Megidramon. He pops off all the heart shaped balloons from a salesman, then beat the living crap out of a man in a heart costume which turns out to be Takuya Kanbara.

"Have mercy!" Takuya begged only to get his body tossed onto a street sign. Just the, an announcement were heard. "Attention everyone! Run for your lives! Mad kid with a terrible Valentines Day is on a rampage! Thanks for coming." The announcement ended as everyone ran in panic. He then spotted a twirl-around ride with hearts on it. "Heart on stick must die!" shouted Takato as he's trying to pick the ride with everything in his might. However, it was too heavy for a normal kid like him. Suddenly he saw a girl named Noriko (one of the Dark Spore children) eating a heart shaped lollipop. He stole it from her breaks it to half and eats it. While Noriko's running away, he stared on the people who didn't managed to run away. His face is now evil, more evil than Impmon in his Warp Digivolution (what's his name? You know the one who killed Leomon).

"Give me Juri Katou!" everyone immediately throws Juri out from the crowd. "You broke my heart. Now I'm going to break something from you!" shouted Takato.

"Don't do it Takato-kun. Let me explain." Juri tried to calm him down, but it's no use.

"Explain? EXPLAIN? I treat you as a friend, I saved you from the D-Reaper and this is how you repay me?" Takato asked aggressively.

"I admit I deserve this but what about them?" asked Juri as she's referencing to the people standing behind her.

"They don't give me anything!" the crowd immediately throws presents to Takato. "No. It's too late... for you." He stomped over the gifts, prompting the crowd to take several steps back.

"I'm sorry, Takato-kun." Juri apologized.

"Yeeeaahhhhooooo!" All the sudden everyone can see something behind Takato. It's a giant chocolate balloon! Only it was controlled with Demidevimons and Devidramons which were tied up on a string! Everyone were gazed.

"Yes! Ruki, Jenrya and Ryo are here! Look behind you Takato-kun! The greatest present is behind you!" Juri asked excitingly.

"Yeah right." Takato doesn't seem to trust Juri and her words.

"I'm telling the truth Takato-kun. Look behind."

"Not going to look at it!" everyone started to try and convince Takato to look around.

"You think I'm an idiot right?" asked Takato.

"Yes! Turn around!" demanded everyone.

""I'm not going to turn around without any reasons ever!" shouted Takato.

"Hey there Googlehead." Ruki called.

"Hi there Ruki." Takato looked behind and replied only to lose his words as he saw the giant chocolate balloon.

"Happy Valentines Day Takato Matsuda!" Juri chuckled as Takato seems to be happy, more happier than a Calumon winning a lottery.

"Yes! Is this solid chocolate?" Takato asked before he took a bite off the balloon.

"Takato wait!" but it's too late as the balloon exploded, causing chocolate to cover everyone around them.

"This is the best Valentines Day ever!" claimed Takato.

* * *

(This part is only available on this parody, not on SBSP)

"Yeah. But there's a second part on this gift." said Juri.

"There is?" asked Takato.

"Yes. Hit it." Ruki starts a song to fill the air. The song is 'Everyday' by High School Musical.

"I know this song!" Takato proclaimed.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Start singing!" said Ryo.

"You too Juri." said Ruki.

"Okay." said both of them.

Takato: **Once in a lifetime****  
****Means there's no second chance****  
****so I believe that you and me****  
****Should grab it while we can**

Juri: **Make it last forever  
and never give it back**

Takato: **It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at**  
Both: **Because this moment's really are we have**

Takato: **Everyday, of our lives**  
Juri: **Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
**Takato**: Gonna run**  
Both: While we're young  
and keep the faith  
Takato: Everyday  
Both: From right now,  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Juri: Take my hand;  
Takato: Together we  
Will celebrate,  
Juri: Celebrate.  
Both: Oh, everyday.

Everyone started to be impressed to the singing couple.

"I didn't know that Googlehead can sing." said Ruki.

"Yeah. Same thing for Juri." said Jenrya.

Juri: They say that you should follow  
Takato: And chase down what you dream,  
Juri: But if you get lost and lose yourself  
Takato: What does is really mean?

Juri: No matter where we're going,  
Takato: It starts from where we are.  
Juri: There's more to life when we listen to our hearts  
Both: And because of you, I've got the strength to start  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Both: Everyday  
Of our lives,  
Juri: Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Both: Gonna run  
While we're young  
And keep the faith.  
Everyday  
Takato: From right now,  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Juri: Take my hand;  
Together we  
Will celebrate,  
Oh, everyday

Takato: We're taking it back,  
We're doing it here  
Together!  
Juri: It's better like that,  
And stronger now  
Than ever!  
Both: We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!

Takato: Everyday  
Of our lives,  
Juri: Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Takato: Gonna run  
While we're young  
Both: And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!

"I know this part! Come on everyone! Let's sing!" Ryo asked Jenrya and Ruki to sing along for the choir part and so they does!

All: Everyday  
Of our lives,  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
While we're young  
And keep the faith

Everyday  
From right now,  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
Together we  
Will celebrate,

Everyday!  
Live every day!  
Love everyday!  
Live everyday!  
Love everyday!  
Everyday!  
Everyday!  
Everyday!  
Everyday!  
Everyday!  
Everyday!  
Everyday!

Juri: Everyday.

While everyone cheered for them, Takato and Juri stared to each other before passionately kissed each other.

"Happy Valentines Day, Takato-kun." said Juri. Turns out today is the best Valentines Day ever, well except for the Takato went berserk of course.

* * *

Like it? Song is 'Everyday' by High School Musical. I hope this turn out to be good (if not, I'll die. Just kidding)

I'll try to update my other fics tomorrow. Until then, Happy Valentines Day everyone!

A/N: I've received a lot of request of a parody of the Tattentale Strangler episode. Well I'll try, but not sooner.

_Nazirul_


End file.
